We're Gonna Be Friends
by Quasiperfection
Summary: Lee's sent off to Suna to help the Kazekage, but will this visit be all work and no play?
1. We're gonna be friends

**Disclaimer!!! I don't own Naruto or any of the songs that I used to make this shit!**

**A/N:** so many revisions, so little time. Once I feel the first two chappies are good, I'll work on number three.

_Fall is here, hear the yell  
back to school, ring the bell  
__brand new shoes, walking blues  
climb the fence, books and pens  
I can tell that we're going to be friends_

_Walk with me, Suzy Lee  
through the park and by the tree  
we will rest upon the ground  
and look at all the bugs we found  
safely walk to school without a sound  
safely walk to school without a sound_

_Here we are, no one else  
We walked to school all by ourselves  
there's dirt on our uniforms  
From chasing all the ants and worms  
we clean up and now its time to learn  
we clean up and now its time to learn_

_--_

'Okay, so we haven't been friends forever and we didn't really start being even civil to each other until we were about fourteen, but we have been close and still are. I know this sounds mean but, ever since Naruto beat some sense into him, he'd become alot friendlier.

Even now, with all his power - both in society and with his chakra - he's still this hopeless, pathetic guy. I mean for God's sake! I even have to go over to his place to help him keep organized. I bet that's the only reason why I've been sent there. It's like I'm his maid!! Oh well, I can handle it. I am the "Green Beast" after all!

I still can't believe he's kazekage. Sure he's amazingly powerful, but he was only fifteen when he got this position. Now he's twenty; that's even harder to believe. The guy still acts like he's that same teenager. The one who used to hang out with me and talk nonsense all day. Thank god he got over his angsty phase from when he was twelve. I don't think we would've been as good of friends if he hadn't. But still, it wouldn't kill him to grow up a little more, what with his position and all.

-sigh- I'll hopefully be able to fix that. I'm Rock Lee, I can do anything!!'

--

_Numbers, letters, learn to spell  
nouns, and books, and show and tell  
at playtime we will throw the ball  
back to class, through the hall  
teacher marks our height against the wall  
teacher marks our height against the wall_

_We don't notice any time pass  
we don't notice anything  
we sit side by side in every class  
teacher thinks that I sound funny  
but she likes the way you sing_

_--_

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!! **I stood at the main entrance of the Kazekage's manor. It was an imposing building, many stories high on a lot that seemed to stretch on for days. I rocked back and forth from my heels to the balls of my feet. I guess I was kinda antsy, not having seen Gaara or any of his family in a while. There was the slight sound of shuffling coming from inside the building, or maybe, I was just hearing things. The walls seemed really thick from where I was standing. It would be and anomaly if anything could penitrate it (including sound).

After a short while, Kankuro answered the door. "Lee!! You're here! Gaara's around somewhere, I'll help you find him." Kankuro wrapped his thick arm around my neck and drag me along.

A massive staircase was in the center of the foyer. We trekked up it, talking about school and how are lives have been going at our seperate villages. I told him of my current occupation - teaching the young ninjas; he told me of his work for his brother. He seems to be real happy. No girlfriend though; the poor guy.

"I'm so glad you're here," Kankuro said with a smile. He pulled me in closer trying to keep what he was saying on the down-low "Gaara's been driving me crazy with all his -"

"Talking about me again Kankuro." Gaara's dark, emotionless voice penitrated our conversation like a sharp katana. We both froze in our tracks. "I-i-i-i...eh...um...I'm gonna go." Kankuro bolted down the stairs.

Gaara and I stared at each other for awhile before bursting into hysterical laughter. "I love when you use your big scary voice." I giggled, mocking him slightly by giving him my "rawr" face.

"Eh, I use it for special occasions." he grinned. His grin quickly faded though and he went back to his normal, monotonous self. "Now lets get to my office so we can do some serious work." I sighed, knowing I probably wouldn't get to see the fun Gaara again for a while, if at all. I mean, I'm the only one he shows that side to.

As Gaara turned the knob to his office, we could here the words "Oh shit!" followed by the sounds of panicked movement coming from the room. The scene behind the door was more than obvious, and niether of us really wanted to see it. We allowed for the shuffling sound to cease before pushing the door open.

He opened the door to see a very flustered Temari and Shikamaru. "Hey big brother," Temari stammered, trying to straighten her top and keep inconspicuous at the same time. She could tell she was failing. She might as well've had the words 'I just had sex!' tattooed across her forehead for there was no deny that that's what went down. "We'll just get out of your hair." She grabbed Shikamaru by the hand and began her walk of shame out of the room.

Gaara shook his head as they left the room. Once they were gone, he found his chair and proceeded to sink into it. "I'm surrounded by idiots," he groaned. "I don't even know why I allow him in my house. I'm gonna need to have Kankuro disinfect this whole room." He burried his face in his hands.

I instantly rushed over to comfort him. "Hey, just calm down." I started rubbing his shoulders. "Just ignore them. I'm here to help you with all the important stuff. Let Kankuro be in charge of PDA control"

He wrapped his arms around my neck. "Thank you." he whispered. After a short pause he said "The paperwork is over there."

There wasn't any filing cabinets. They weren't in a neat stack. The papers were just kept in a pile. I was surprised the even stayed in there folders. "Daaaaaamn! Even with all my help, you're still a slob!"

"Shut up," Gaara laughed throwing a pencil at me. I caught it mid-air and threw it back in his direction, making it stab into the wall and stick straight out. "Oh, some help!" he teased then motioned towards the pencil. "You're going to make my office into an even bigger mess."

I just stuck my tongue out at him and got to work. After a few hours, I could tell Gaara was getting bored, however, I wasn't going to entertain him. He could find his own form of fun, I wasn't his dog.

Unfortunately for me, his idea of fun was tackling me from behind while I was trying to stack the files in alphabetical order. They all came tumbling down on top of us. "Great!" this really started to annoy me, but I wasn't sure if that was the only reason my face was so flushed. "Oh well, they only need to be sent out now. I'll have Kankuro do that."

"So if you're done with that, we can do something fun now, right?" I looked up at him. He was giving me the sad eyes. 'Oh, why is he always like this around me' I thought. I sighed. I knew I couldn't say no to him.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"Lets go to a bar!"

--

I have no idea why he suggested a bar. Neither of us were big drinkers. It might have been because of all the work we'd been doing.

"A round of sake." he yelled as soon as we entered. The barkeep quickly ran to get the Kazekage what he ordered. "I love always getting good service," he said with a smile.

We got our drinks and sat down at a secluded table. I drank my one small bottle of sake as I watched Gaara down drink after drink.

"You're even I happy drunk!" I laughed.

"Hey hey hey...hey! I am not drunk," his speech was slightly slurred.

"Okay, okay." I found it better not to argue. "I'm just happy to see you so cheery."

"Only for you." he cooed. I looked puzzled and even in his impared state, he could tell that. "I'm mean to everyone else," he continued. "Even my own brother."

"Well...to brotherly love, then" I teased holding up a glass. He laughed so hard he almost fell out of his chair. "Okay, you've had enough." I said, picking him up and carrying him out the door.

I had to carry Gaara the whole way home. When we were almost at the manor, he wrapped his arms tighter around me. "I love you, man." he whispered, not so much in that drunk guy way. For some reason this made my heart sing. It felt as if my heart would just leap out of my chest, do a tap dance, and then finish it all up by writing "I love you too" in blood and doing a flip back into my ribcage. And thats the day I realized it...

I have a crush on the Kazekage!

--

_Tonight I'll dream while in my bed  
when silly thoughts go through my head  
about the bugs and alphabet  
and when I wake tommorow I'll bet  
that you and I will walk together again  
I can tell that we're going to be friends_

_--_

A/N: NOT FINISHED REVISING!!!! O god! I havn't read Naruto in forever!! I feel like Ebony Way trying to write about Harry Potter, only I can actually spell words!


	2. Basket Case

_Do you have the time  
To listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
All at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned_

--

Gaara came into my room at 1 a.m. that morning. "Lee," he said with a wimpering tone to his voice. "I have a hangover. Do you know anything that might help it?" I turned over and looked at him standing in the doorway. My eyes were still half closed but I could still see him well. **His eyes** were as red as his hair and you litterally see the anguish in his face. "Sleep, it'll help." I replied and rolled over. I was trying to do that myself.

"Come on," he whined. "I can't sleep with this splitting headache."

I let out a groan. "Its not even light out yet, what the heck do you want me to do?"

He looked over to the clock. A shocked look crossed his face. "Is it really that early?! I have to work tomorrow!! Lee, you have to help me get some sleep."

The only reply he got from me was a series of groans and gurgulling noises.

"C-could I maybe s-sleep with you?" he stuttered. "Temari has Shikamaru over, and my sibs don't really like me bothering them at this hour anyways...so...please?"

The sad eyes again. That plus the insident early made it impossible for me to say 'no.' I scooted over in my bed. "Get in," I sighed.

He smiled and jumped in next to me. 'Hopefully I'll still get some sleep.' I thought. I sadly found out later, this wouldn't be happening.

--

Gaara snores!! and really loud, too!

Atleast five times that night, I just wanted to punch him in the face!

After 2 hours of it, I had had it!!

"Gaara!" I snapped. I could here him grumbling from his side of the bed. "What?" he moaned.

"Do you have any idea how loud you snore?!"

"No...Do you have any idea how loud you yell?" I laughed at his reply.

My laughing annoyed him. He jumped on top of me and covered my mouth with his hands. "gff rr fuffing hns oofa meef (get your fucking hands offa me)," I mumbled threw his fingers.

He laughed at me, still keeping his hands firmly over my lips. I did the only thing I could think of to escape. I licked him...

Gaara cringed and removed his hand from my face. I used this moment of distraction to my benefit. I flipped him over and took the spot on top.

"Hey! No fair!!" he yelled. I laughed as he struggled beneath me. It was hot!! But then I started to feel a bit of a twinge; one in a very inconvenient spot. 'No!' my mind screamed. 'oh curse Gaara for being so attractive!'

By the grace of God I was saved. Lights turned on in the hallway, Kankuro's figure casting a shadow from the doorway. "Will you to quit ass raping each other and let the rest of the house get some sleep!" he said sternly.

We both whispered "I'm sorry" and he began to walk away. As he left we could here him grumbling. "God, I have to hear Shikamaru and Temari go at it most of the night, you'd think by 3 a.m. all the screwing would stop..."

--

Sun poured threw the open window. Then light shown brightly in my eyes, waking me from my deep slumber.

I stretched, and looked over at the sleeping sand nin next to me. His messy red spikes shimmered in the morning light. The dark circles around his eyes were still present, making his features so dynamic. He looked so beautiful.

I was overcome by him. I leaned in over his perfect face, getting ready to plant a kiss on his soft cheek.

"Don't even think about it," Gaara muttered.

I backed off, trying to hide that I was blushing. "Wh-what?" I stammered.

"There's no way I'm letting you get a sneak attack in," he cooed.

I laughed nervously, "Heh heh...what are you talking about?"

"That was what you were going to do, wasn't it?" he raised one of his non-existent eyebrows. "Its way to early to be doing that kinda stuff anyways. Lets go get some breakfast."

I let out a soft sigh and followed him downstairs.

--

A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting frequently, schools a betch. Well, I hope you liked it. REVIEW!!


End file.
